


Not the End

by fits_in_frames



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-01
Updated: 2004-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huddled together, they give each other bittersweet smiles, raise fists and knock knuckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the End

The buzz is deafening. The press sweeps around, snatching anyone they can get their microphones and cameras near.

But no one dare goes within four feet of four actors with tear-stained, red-nosed faces. Huddled together, they give each other bittersweet smiles, raise fists and knock knuckles.

Billy and Dom break off and walk towards Peter, who surprisingly isn't swamped yet. Sean leans his forehead against Elijah's.

"This is not the end of all things, you know."

"Either way, I'm glad to be with you, Seanwise."

They embrace for a long moment, then walk, arm in arm, to join the rest.


End file.
